Deviasi
by Seracchi
Summary: Kouki akan selalu menjadi sebuah pengecualian. Sebuah outlier. Sebuah deviasi.


**Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Air dan api. Hitam dan putih. Langit dan bumi.

Kouki dan Seijuurou.

Dua yang tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu. Dua yang sejak awal mula telah diciptakan berbeda. Dua yang akan selalu berada di sisi yang berseberangan, berkontradiksi. Seperti angka positif dan negatif pada sumbu koordinat. Dua yang selalu menjadi lawan seharusnya tidak berkawan.

Akan tetapi harusnya semua sadar bahwa Seijuurou merupakan deviasi. Bagai angka yang mutlak dalam ilmu pasti, tanda negatif dan positif menjadi tak berarti. Dan bukankah pemuda itu sendiri selalu berkukuh bahwa ia adalah absolut? Dalam dunia yang diwarnai oleh hitam dan putih, pemuda itu menciptakan kelabu.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang saat mengetahui Seijuurou berkencan dengan Kouki. Bahwa Seijuurou-lah yang selalu berada di luar lingkaran ekspektasi. Ekspresi wajah mereka akan terkejut sebelum berubah bingung. Lalu terlontarlah satu pertanyaan yang senantiasa membuat Seijuurou kesal setiap mendengarnya: Kenapa kau berkencan dengan orang itu?

Cara mereka berucap seolah Kouki tidak sederajat dengan Seijuurou, seolah ia bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang berkali lipat lebih baik. Meski mereka cukup takut padanya sehingga tidak berani terang-terangan menjelekkan Kouki, ia tetap tidak bisa mengubah cara pandang mereka terhadap Kouki.

Kali pertama Seijuurou sadar orang lain memandang rendah Kouki dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa adalah kali pertama ia merasa tak berdaya. Apalah arti segala pujian yang disematkan padanya jika melindungi kekasihnya sendiri saja ia tak mampu?

Kouki, tentu saja, menerima semua dengan senyum dan tawa.

"Sei." Kouki memanggil manja pada suatu malam, ketika lagi-lagi Seijuurou pulang dari acara kantor dengan wajah murka. "Kenapa cemberut begitu? Bukankah kau habis makan bersama dengan staf?"

Seijuurou mendengus, menarik ikatan dasinya dengan paksa. "Rasanya aku ingin melakukan pemeriksaan mata pada semua staf. Aku curiga bola mata mereka hanya hiasan yang tidak bisa dipakai untuk melihat."

Kouki tertawa, mengambil tas kerja Seijuurou dan merapikan jasnya. "Memang ada apa? Terkadang ada baiknya menutup sebelah mata. Jangan terlalu ambil hati."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak ambil hati?" Suara Seijuurou meninggi, membuat Kouki mengerjap bingung. "Setiap kali mereka membicarakanmu, selalu ada pertanyaan. Pandangan mata mereka merendahkan. Aku—"

Kouki mendekat, memotong ucapan Seijuurou dengan sebuah ciuman. Kemarahan Seijuurou berangsur-angsur pudar seperti api yang disiram air. Namun tetap saja ia mendelik pada kekasihnya.

"Jangan kira dengan kau bersikap manis, aku tidak jadi marah pada mereka."

Kouki tersenyum lebar dengan pipi agak merona dan melingkarkan kedua lengan pada leher Seijuurou. "Bahkan saat sedang marah pun Sei tetap terlihat tampan."

Seijuurou memutar mata. Ah, pertahanan dirinya memang mudah rapuh bila sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya tersayang. Ia melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang Kouki, menarik pemuda itu mendekat dan menciumnya. Dimulai dari sentuhan lembut, ucapan terima kasih Seijuurou pada Kouki karena selalu ada, kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi lebih menuntut. Seperti yang sudah ia katakan, ia memang tidak bisa menahan diri bila sudah bersama Kouki.

Kouki sendiri telah melarikan jemari pada surai merah Seijuurou, meremas lembut seiring dengan setiap gigitan yang Seijuurou berikan pada bibir pemuda itu. Jantung mereka mulai berpacu, adrenalin membuat tubuh mereka gemetar. Bagian bawah perut Kouki terasa panas.

"S-Sei," desah Kouki parau, berusaha melarikan diri dari serangan bibir Seijuurou. "N-Nanti dulu. Aku s-sudah menyiapkan a-air untuk mandi."

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan dan menahan kepala Kouki supaya tidak bisa menjauh, kemudian lanjut mencium pemuda itu dengan antusias. Erangan demi erangan yang dikeluarkan Kouki membuatnya semakin ingin menjahili sang kekasih. Barulah ketika ia puas melihat wajah merah dan bibir bengkak pemuda itu, ia menjauh. Tidak lupa mengecup lembut kening Kouki.

Pemuda itu melotot sebal. Akan tetapi di mata Seijuurou justru Kouki tampak begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Kouki yang tampaknya sudah cukup hafal dengan gelagat Seijuurou langsung mengulurkan kedua tangan sebagai penghalang. "Cukup, Sei! Mandi dulu sana!"

Seijuurou tertawa, meraih telapak tangan Kouki dan mengecupnya.

"Sei!"

"Iya, iya. Aku mandi sekarang, Sayang."

Wajah Kouki semakin memerah. Pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berjalan cepat ke dapur. "A-Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sup tahu. Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa kau hanya makan sedikit setiap kali ikut acara. Padahal ada begitu banyak makanan enak."

Hati Seijuurou menghangat. Ditatapnya Kouki lekat-lekat. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang melihat Kouki sebegitu rendah ketika pemuda itu mencintai Seijuurou terlepas dari harta dan kedudukan? Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menganggap Kouki dan Seijuurou tidak sederajat ketika pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menjaga Seijuurou tetap waras?

Ia melangkah mendekat dan memeluk satu-satunya orang di dunia yang tidak pernah menuntut apa pun darinya.

"S-Sei? Ada apa?"

Mata Seijuurou terasa panas. "…Kouki, terima kasih."

Dan—seperti yang selalu pemuda itu lakukan tanpa peduli sedang dicaci atau dipuji—Kouki tertawa. Tawa yang senantiasa akan Seiijuurou jaga hingga akhir hayat. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena Sei telah bekerja keras. Sei pasti lelah."

Ia menggeleng. Tidak lelah. Jika Kouki ada di sampingnya, ia tidak merasa lelah. "Kouki."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kouki terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian berucap pelan, "Aku tahu."

Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukan. "Karena itulah aku tidak suka apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang tentangmu. Kalau saja aku bisa—"

"Sei," panggil Kouki lembut. "Aku tidak peduli. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi—"

"Terserah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Asal Sei ada di sisiku, itu sudah cukup."

"Kouki—"

Pemuda itu memutar tubuh hingga mereka kini berhadapan. Iris cokelat karamel Kouki menatapnya lekat. Bibir Kouki tersenyum hangat. "Sei. Aku juga mencintaimu. Karena itu aku tidak ingin kau menjadi tidak senang karena aku. Abaikan saja orang lain, ya?"

Seijuurou menghela napas. Sejak kapan ia bisa menolak permintaan Kouki? Jawabannya, tidak pernah bisa. Perlahan, ia ikut tersenyum tipis.

Antara Kouki dan Seijuurou.

Orang lain selalu beranggapan hubungan itu berporos pada Seijuurou. Bahwa Seijuurou adalah bibit dan sebab. Entah bagaimana pikiran mereka bisa begitu dibutakan. Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa semua terjadi karena Kouki. Bahwa bukan hanya satu bagian melainkan seluruh dunia Seijuurou berporos pada Kouki.

Di saat semua orang berlomba-lomba menjadi yang terbaik di hadapan Seijuurou, berharap bisa dilihat oleh Seijuurou meski hanya beberapa detik, Kouki selalu bertindak sebaliknya. Masih jelas dalam ingatan jerih payah yang harus ia lakukan hingga akhirnya Kouki bersedia menjadi kekasihnya.

Ia kembali menarik Kouki dalam dekapan, mencium aroma familiar yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang. Dengan Kouki di sisinya, Seijuurou merasa ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi seisi dunia.

Dan orang-orang masih bertanya mengapa Seijuurou jatuh hati pada Kouki?

"Dasar orang-orang tidak punya mata."

"Sei!"

Kouki kembali mengocehinya. Namun tidak mengapa. Sebab setiap kata yang diucapkan Kouki, Seijuurou akan selalu mendengar.

Dalam dunia yang diwarnai oleh hitam dan putih, Furihata Kouki menciptakan kelabu. Kelabu yang mengajarkan Seijuurou bahwa tidak semua hal absolut, mengajarkan Seijuurou arti kata dinamis.

Kouki akan selalu menjadi sebuah pengecualian, sebuah _outlier_.

Sebuah deviasi.


End file.
